Mortal Occurence
by Sophia23
Summary: Drew is a demigod. He has been issued a quest to go in the labyrinth, but the only way to safely accomplish his mission is with the help of a mortal that can see through the mist. With only a month to complete the dangerous quest, will he manage? And there's the prophecy too...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

She walked through the big black iron gates in front of the school to join the group in front of her for the orientation of her new school. She sighed thinking about it. This was her 10th school in 10 yrs. She never managed to last more than a yr in the same school, but its never her fault. People just don't see things the way she does. She sighed again. 'Better get moving' she thought, and dragged herself behind 2 people. At least that was what she thought before she got closer. She had to stifle a scream, her heart was beating faster and faster and her eyes were as wide as saucers. But she had to know what they were up to. She had to do something. She inched closer, catching words of their conversation.

"...he's really cute though." One whined.

"Control yourself Brianna." The other one hissed at her." We're ment to capture him. Not kiss the crap out of him. Savitar needs him alive. "

Her ears pricked up at that. 'So they're here to kidnap huh' she mused. 'I wonder who's the next lucky victim.'

She could hear Brianna whining again, or maybe that was how her voice was, "but how are we supposed to find him here. How do u even know he is here?" "I wouldn't have bought u here if he wasn't. And green hair isn't hard to spot." "What's his name again Melody?" "Andrew Hayden, keep track Bri."

"Yeah yeah" she mumbled.

May walked away. "Guess I'll have to find him, or he'll be their next meal." She muttered to herself. As usual she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone, landing on her butt. "Ow! What's your problem mister."

"You're the one who wasn't looking where she was going now isn't it." He said, flicking his bangs before lending a hand. "Jerk" she muttered, before pulling herself up. And she looked at the face of the owner and gasped.

It was him.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was about to die. The monsters overhead would make sure of that. I took a deep breath anticipating the strike, when someone pushed me out of the way, countering their strike with his own. He turned his face and said.." You'll be fine now." His strikingly green eyes held deep worry as I fainted there and then. I woke up in a hotel room and he had long gone._

 _*End of Flashback*_

May P.O.V

"You...you.." I found myself stuttering.

"Oh look at that, my handsomeness has rendered u speechless." He flicked his hair. His Green Hair.

 _"...Green hair isn't hard to spot."_

I found my voice and retorted. "You arrogant grass head, your such a big bigheaded jer- scratch that. Are you Andrew Hayden by any chance?"

"How do you know my name? I'm sure I would have remembered meeting a klutz like you. And its Drew by the way" "Why you- " I stopped myself again. "Can you stop and listen for a bit. Do you know Greek mythology?" To say he was surprised was an understatement. He jumped back, his emerald eyes growing big, his hand sliding down to his pocket. "Yeah why ?" I felt relieved

that I didn't have to explain, but the look on his face was starting to scare me. "Do you know that there are monsters." He snorted "of course." I continued, "well two of them are here to kill you. They are empousa, I gather you know what they are." "I do, but how- never mind."

"How what?" I asked, being the curious person I was. "Nothing" he looked at me strangely. "Are you a half-blood?" It was my turn to look confused. "What?" "You know, a demigod?" "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "You

don't know" he muttered more to himself than me. He looked me in the eye and asked the most ridiculous question, "Are you mortal?" I snorted. "Of course I'm mortal. Don't be an idiot."

"How do you know about monsters?"

"Well, its a long story, I'll tell you if you run and hi- oh God were too late!" I said looking over his shoulder. I saw them coming. Brianna and Melody. He looked over his shoulder. "What are you talking about?" He questioned me. But I couldn't answer. I was petrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Drew's P.O.V

She suddenly went silent. I was a little freaked out too. She randomly asks me of I know Greek mythology. Hell yeah. What sort of half-blood would I be if I didn't. Then she said that 2 probable empousa are waiting to kill me. I've heard of empousa. My friend Ash fought them once. He said they apparently distract their 'victims' with their hot looks then kill them, and he was about to be their next meal, when a mortal saved him by knocking them out. I shuddered. But what can I say. My handsomeness attracts all kinds of females. Even monstrous that want to kill me. Whatever. But then the girl gave me a quizzical look whan I asked her if she was a half-blood. I was shocked. How did she know Greek mythology so well then? I wondered. I mean, there is only so much you can learn from reading. But the way she asked me was as if she was living the so called 'myths'. Then she suddenly freaked out whilst looking over my shoulder. All I can see are two hot redheaded teens. Someone grabbed my arm. It was her. She finally came out of her shocked facade. "Get behind me" she whispered. I don't know why, but I listened to her. The redheads stopped right in front of her.

"If it isn't the eavesdropping mortal." One sneered.

'The redheads arent human.' I noted. "Wait. You knew I was listening?" The

girl asked- I can't believe I don't know her name yet. "Well duh. But we decided to let you listen so u will come find him. That way we can um.. Eliminate you both." "I won't let you!" She screamed. "Gah!" One screeched, as brunette hit her with a strong punch.

The other one growled. " I've had enough. Your eyesight is a little too good mortal. You shall be my appetiser." She lunged.

May's P.O.V

I saw her coming and quickly ducked to the side, pulling drew with me. Then I told him to hide.

"Bring it on redhead." I said. Atleast I won't be distracted. I've only fought them once before, and they are very distracting. But I focused on the form of what she really was. Her red eyes shone with malice in her chalk white face, her mid-back length flaming hair toppling over her shoulders. She was pretty fast even with having mismatched legs. One was a shaggy donkey leg with a polished hoof, the other human shaped but bronze. She came at me for the umpteenth time, her sharp fangs sticking out of her mouth. I dodged again. Heck, I've been training since I was nine. Wherever I go, some monster turns up. I needed to self defend. Only when I was 13 I understood fully. Why they turned up. Why it always felt like I was being watched. Why they were always there. Greek mythology was the answer. After doing some research on my attackers, I understood that they are part of Greek mythology, just myths. But with my luck, I'm the one on their hate list. Self-defense became crucial to my daily life. And now here I was, besting an empousa. I couldn't actually kill her. But I can knock her out. I swung my arm in a deadly arc shape and hit her head at the back and she crumpled to the floor. Shes only gonna stay down for a maximum 20 mins. The one named Brianna was gearing up. "Not gonna go down yet huh?" I mocked her. She growled and lunged. But before anything could happen, I saw a golden horn protruding from where her heart should have been. Or a tip of a gold blade. And her expression went blank. I knew she was dead. For now. She'll come back. They always do.

Drew P.O.V

The brunette pushed me to the side. She is pretty strong, like I'd ever admit that aloud. The empousa growled at her and lunged. I was sure she was a goner. But somehow she dodged. Somehow she managed to knock it out. Then she went to the other one. I stabbed it from behind, sending it back to tartarus, then dissipating the second one too. The girl fell down into a slump. I guess that battle took a lot out of her. I'm still shocked. And that takes effort. To render the great Drew Hayden speechless is near to impossible. And just when I thought it was over, she gasped loudly. The twelve shapes that were etched on her forearm in an upside down U shape started glowing red, then the light faded away. I approached her and put my hand on her shoulder. She was breathing heavily, then after a few minutes, she fainted. I picked her up bridal style and carried her outside to get some fresh air. I lay her down of the soft grass, putting her head in my lap. She saved me. I owe her my life. I hope she's fine. I curiously looked at her forearm, trying to decipher the shapes that burned a few moments before. There was an eagle, a horse, a peacock, a dove, a donkey, a swan, a deer, an owl, a boar, a leopard, a tortoise and a snake. All symbols of gods. I have questions to ask her when she wakes up. ' _If she ever does_.' My inner voice was nagging me. 'She will!' I firmly replied. A voice bought me out of my reverie.

"Please let Drew be ok. Just like the other one. Please he cannot be dead. Let me have done enough." She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer into my lap. I flicked my hair and watched her sleep, a microscopic blush visible on my face, as I wondered who the other one could have been. After 1 min (that felt like an hr), She stirred...

May's P.O.V

I woke up gasping for air. "Where are they, where are Brianna and melody?"

"Who?" I looked up and blushed. I was in Drew's lap. I immediately got up and unconsciously rubbed my forearm.

"So who are they?" He asked again

"The empousai." I shivered.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt heat rush into my cheeks at the gentle touch.

"How did u learn to fight like that?"

"Practice, I've been learning to fight since I was nine."

"Why?" I turned around to face him. His green eyes glistened with concern.

"Monsters" I whispered. "They always appear, always fight me. I see them nearly kill others. It's horrible. I didn't know why until I was 13. I did some research on it and apparently I can see through what they call the mist, and I guess that makes me a threat. Though that is a stupid reason." I stopped. "You fought like you've met them before." He said. I took a deep breath "This was the second time I've fought empousai. The first time was hard. They kept distracting me. I wasn't strong enough. But I had to save the guy they were about to kill. He was half dead, and I had to do something. So I took his sword from him, I still don't know why he was carrying that, but I used it and managed to knock them out, and went to him. He said something and fainted so I picked him up and ran. I was terrified. He woke up and said "Olympic Hill." So I took him there. Somebody was standing by a palm tree, so I approached her and she took him from me. You probably think I'm crazy right?" He smirked. "Just a little." I frowned trying to remember something. "You know, before he fainted he said to me, 'you're no demigod.' That's what you asked me as well. What does that mean?" I could feel him freeze. I looked at him. His face was pale and he was gaping at me. He took my hand and pointed at my forearm. "First, tell me what this is." He asked in a shaky voice. "My birth mark." I replied. "Its weird though. Recently it starts to glow when I'm dead tired and I get my strength back, so if I faint after knocking them out, I recover quickly before they stir." He gasped audibly. "Are you sure you are not a demigod." I was starting to get annoyed now. "Well grasshead, if you tell me what it means I might be able to answer you." He opened his mouth to speak.

"Well.. You know Greek mythology right. You know how they are different gods. And I'm guessing you know they exist." He started. I nodded confirming. "Well, they aren't exactly the best people you know. They go around having kids with mortals they find attractive. And the result is a demigod, half mortal, half God." I gasped loudly, astonished at the revelation. "You're half god?" He nodded "You're looking at the son of Zeus, the king of gods," he replied, smirking and flicking his hair at my astonishment. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran, and ran. I just had to get away from him. I wish I could just disappear. Why me? I asked myself. How many out there that wanted to hurt me? Did I just help an enemy? Or is he a friend? After all he did save me that time. What can I do? I asked myself as my heart raced in my chest, tears filling my eyes and flowing down my cheeks. I just have to avoid him for the rest of my life. I told myself quietly, before shaking my head. I sighed and ran home. Jumping on the bed, I began to wonder... Who am I?

Drew P.O.V

I started open mouthed at the place she was last standing. She just ran away. Does she think I'm the enemy? I dragged my depressed self across the safe line on top of Olympic hill, and looked down upon my world. The world of heroes, villains, Gods and monsters. I sighed again, and walked down to my cabin, and lay on my bed, thinking. Suddenly I sprang up.

What had the brunette said?

 _I wasn't strong enough. But I had to save the guy they were about to kill._

 _He was half dead, and I had to do something. So I took his sword from him, I still don't know why he was carrying that, but I used_

 _it and managed to knock them out, and went to him. He said something and fainted so I picked him up and ran. I was terrified. He_

 _woke up and said " Olympic Hill." So I took him there_

Olympic hill! Our hill! That's when it clicked. ASH!

I ran out of my cabin and started knocking on cabin 5. Ash is the son of Ares. One of his nicer children. His twin brother Red opened the door slowly. "Hey Drew." He greeted. "What's up?"

"Hey Red. Where's Ash?"

"Right here" he peeped from behind.

"Hey ash can I talk to u?"

"Sure."

We headed towards the pavilion. I stopped and looked him in the eye and asked him. "The mortal who saved u from the empousa, how did she look?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"She had light brown hair and blue eyes." He remembered

"Anything else?"

"Oh yeah. She had symbols on her forearm. They were glowing when she was carrying me, and I started to feel better."

 _"My birth mark." She replied. "Its weird though. It glows sometimes when I'm dead tired and I get my strength back, so if I faint after knocking them out, I recover quickly before they stir."_

I gasped. "She saved me too."

"What?" Ash asked.

"Empousa. She saved me from them too. Today. At orientation. They were there, looking for me. She fought them for me."

"Wow. She sure is something."

"Do u know her name?"

"No. Didn't catch that. Let's ask Misty though. The girl handed me over to her. She was on patrol that day."

We walked over to cabin 3, Poseidon's, and knocked. Misty opened the door, looking surprised to see us.

"Hey mist." Ash said whilst grinning goofily. I swear he likes her. Anyways…

"Hi Misty. How are ya." I asked her casually.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked

"Um.. I was wondering if you knew the name of the mortal that saved Ash?"

"Not really. I was about to ask her when Chiron blew the conch horn for dinner. She ran away before I turned around"

"Why couldn't have Chiron waited another second before blowing the stupid horn?" I asked grumpily.

"Cheer up Drew, you sound like Paul."

I gave her a death glare.

"Hey guys!" A voice sounded behind us. "Chiron sent me. He wants you guys to discuss something." The peppy bluenette, the daughter of Aphrodite, Dawn informed us. We glanced at each other before following her to the big house.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

May P.O.V (Her dream)

That night I had the strangest dream. I was standing on the polished marble floor, in the middle of what looked like an assembled

council. It was weird. The people present were atleast 10feet tall, sitting on what looked like thrones. And I could feel the intense amount of power present there. The Olympian Council, my inner self informed me. Voices spoke in my head:

So The sapphire jewel has finally awakened..

Hmmm... Powerful aura

One who penetrates the mist...

The saviour...

Looks peaky, needs cereal...

Whaat?

I looked around wondering what they were talking about. Curiosity overtook me and my dream self posed the question:

What is going on?

"Welcome Sapphire jewel. We noticed u are a mortal, yet u see through the mist."

"Yes, sir."

"Not only that but u bear our marks.

"What marks?"

"The birth mark. Those are not just random pictures, they are our symbols. You are branded with them. They provide u strength and power when you most need it."

I stared open mouthed at the god in front of her.

"Well we wanted to meet you face to face."

"Face to face." I repeated nervously.

"One more thing child. Don't knock them out, kill them."

I really didn't get that and had no chance to ask. Because everything went blank.

I woke up rubbing my eyes. Way to put pressure on me. I yawned and stretched. As I was about to get out, something shiny caught my eye. It was a bracelet bejewelled with sapphires. There was a note next to it.

 _Sapphire,_

 _Dont knock them out, kill them._

Hmm.. But how? You give me a bloody bracelet to use to kill them? "It sucks being the sapphire jewel." I muttered out loud.

I stifled a scream as the bracelet started glowing, becoming a sword with a sapphire studded handle. Sweet I thought. There's a verbal password. Right, Now let's practice.

Drew P.O.V

We rushed out of the cabin on Chiron's call. It must be important as he rarely summons an emergency meeting.

"Chiron what's up?" asks Ash as we finally take a seat.

All the cabin heads are present. Me(Zeus), Ash(Ares), Paul(Hades), Dawn(Aphrodite), Misty(Poseidon), Barry(Hermes), Brock(Demeter), Angie(Dionysus), Annabel(Athena), Lucy(Apollo), Will(Hephaestus).

"I've received a dream message from the oracle." Chiron states.

Our eyes widen as we gawk in shock. That happening is very rare. "So the message is…?" I bravely ask.

Chiron looks at me, and the way he looks at me gives me the creeps. It's as if he is looking at my future, my past, my thoughts and trying to figure out where I will end up.

"The message links to you, Drew. It was: The Sapphire Jewel has awaken, stronger and purer than ever, it is time the weapons are addressed to safety. Savitar is reaching his awakening, you have a month to pass through the endless maze, and seek what is wanted of you. Come to me, son of Zeus, Come to me so I can tell you your destiny."

Chiron looks shaken as he reveals this.

"Time to visit the Oracle then," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Go on," Chiron coaxes, "Assuming you are still sane, we will talk about it. We will all wait here."

I creep upstairs to the attic to get my prophecy. I'm terrified, but something in Chiron's message made me curious. _Funny,_ I thought to myself, _The night Chiron gets the message is the day I get attacked by empousa, and get saved by a girl with sapphire eyes… Could it be.. but how could it, I mean, she's a mortal._ These thoughts fly around in my head as I face the Oracle, the mummy sitting on the three legged stool, appearing as if she's smiling her skeletal smile. I shiver as I approach.

"Come, son of Zeus, Come and ask me." She invites, her voice buzzing in my mind, blue smoke billowing from her mouth, her skeletal eye holes alive with blue fire.

"Tell me, what is my destiny." I say, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"The sapphire will be the guiding light,

In the dark where no way is right,

All breath will be lost except for one,

The light will shine when all is done,

Shrouding you in her last breath,

And the token of passion shall prevent her death."

All smoke vanished as she finished her speech, and I hurried out the door downstairs to give the verdict.

May P.O.V

This is a really cool weapon. It just feels so right and balanced, and man, can I do things with it that I never even imagined. I've been practising for the last couple hrs, still wondering what my dream means, and as good I am at fighting, I can only practise so much on a dummy, which is why i intended to go to Olympic hill. I mean the guy I saved had a sword, maybe he could teach me some tricks, and fight with me and train me. Hmmm… Now how do I make this turn back to a bracelet. "Sapphire jewel" I say aloud, but to no avail. I tap the sapphire hilt, and the blade glows and shrinks _Nice_ I murmur as I clasp it on, grab my back pack and lock the door as I get out.

I bicycle it all the way to the palm tree where I saw him last, and put my leg out slowly to take a step beyond the blue light, which I guess is a barrier for stopping random people from entering. Thankfully, it doesn't stop me. I take cautious steps down the hill, then running across the path to find someone. "Hey" I call out as I see someone, "can you take me to the girl with blazing red hair?" He turns around, revealing messy brown hair and green eyes. "She's in a meeting with Chiron, our camp leader. Who are you?" "It doesn't matter, I really need to see her, I doubt she will mind." He looks at me doubtfully, and then nods his head. He leads me to a white building, 4 floors high, with a light pink trim, looking like a dollhouse.

He opens the door and steers me to another door on the far left hand side of the corridor. "Thanks," I say. He nods his head in reply. "Go in, I can't come in, the meeting is for cabin heads only."

"Thanks," I repeat and walk in.

Drew P.O.V

I was just about to begin when _she_ walked in, her eyes shining, her face flushed, as if she had come from working out, her hair in a messy ponytail and biting her lips nervously.

"Hey again," Ash smiles goofily "Sorry but I still don't know your name yet."

"It's May." She says in her soft angelic voice.

Chiron clears his throat politely. "What are you doing here, my dear?" He asks

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I had to talk to him (she points at Ash). You see, I had a weird dream. There were people about 10ft tall and full of power. They told me kill them and when I woke up, there was a bracelet at my bedside with a note that said kill them, that I discovered doubles as a weapon, and whilst I am good at fighting, I wanted to spar with someone. Last time I saw him, he had a sword with him, and it was at this hill I dropped him off to her(Misty), before there was a horn, and I ran away. So I thought he could teach me and spar with me so I came here." She rushed all this out in one breath, taking a deep breath before staring at Ash in the eye. "Will you help me?" she pleads with those sapphires.

"Who are you?" Chiron asks, before Ash gets a chance to reply.

"Believe me, I'm trying to figure that out myself." She replied.

"I mean who is your immortal parent?" Chiron clarifies.

"None of them sir, I am a mortal, not a demigod."

Chiron scrutinizes her with his special ' _I am looking through you'_ look the rubs his beard thoughtfully.

"This is a training camp for heroes, and I assume since you have made it past the barrier, that the gods wish for you to be trained, so we will train you. You can stay in the big house for the time being."

"Thank you sir," she bows gratefully.

That's when she notices me. Her eyes widen as she recognises me and she sputters out " Y-you t-t-rain here too, I m-mean really, the least you c-could have done was told me. I thought you were the enemy too." She shouts the last part at me, whilst poking my chest.

"You ran away before I had the chance to say anything" I reminded her.

"he he " she laughs embarrassed.

May P.O.V

"Take a seat May, we were just about to discuss something. We will get to your training after that." Chiron tells me before turning to Drew. I can't believe I didn't notice him when I first walked in. I mean I knew he had a sword too, but I didn't know where to find him. I didn't know I was dropping Ash off to hero camp. Anyways, time to listen.

"She gave me a prophecy" he was saying.

"Repeat it to me Drew" Chiron ordered.

He took a deep breath and recited:

"The sapphire will be the guiding light,

In the dark where no way is right,

All breath will be lost except for one,

The light will shine when all is done,

Shrouding you in her last breath,

And the token of passion shall prevent her death"

"The Sapphire?" I muttered in surprise. All eyes turned to me as I fidgeted with the hem of me t-shirt. "It's just a co-incidence."

"There are no co-incidences, at least not in this world." Chiron looks at me as he speaks softly. "What is it?"

"You know the dream I had about the 10ft tall people? They kept calling me the Sapphire Jewel in it. And my bracelet/sword has a verbal password responding to my voice only. And that password is Sapphire Jewel."

"Well then my dear, you must be the answer to all our questions." Chiron smiles down to me.


End file.
